05 June 1993 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-06-05 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * Tracklisting *''start of show'' *Fugazi: Smallpox Champion (album - In On The Kill Taker) Dischord dis70v *Magazine: The Light Pours Out Of Me (album - Real Life) Virgin V 2100 *Hadda Brooks: Juke Box Boogie (album - Romance In The Dark) Modern *Source: Eclipse (album - Organized Noize) R&S RS 93005 *Slow Change Madagascar: Commercial Pilots (7" EP - My Brother's An Idiot) Detox *INFS: Emotive Lies (v/a album - The Dignity Of Human Being Is Vulnerable) AWA AWA 1993 *Leroy Smart: Poor Man's Struggle *Boyracer: I've Got It And It's Not Worth Having (7" EP - B Is For Boyracer) Sarah SARAH 76 *''At this point, John refers to his mate Josh going to the states and says he told him that he should visit Twitty City, run by the former Rock'n'Roll and latter Country star Conway Twitty. Remembering how good his earlier records were he toys with the idea that he should dig out a record and play it. But he thinks that Conway is wearing very well, and that perhaps this is due to the surgeon's knife. '' *''Clearly this was all recorded before broadcast date,'' as the news preceding the show announces the death the previous night of Conway. *Tortoise: Mosquito (7") Torsion Music B17-003-7 *Datblygu: Chia Niswell Ac Ati: Cân I Gymry 1993 (v/a album - Ap Elvis) Ankst ANKST 038 *Mutant Gods: Love In Vain (EP - Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *''John has clearly succumbed to the temptation.....'' *Conway Twitty: The Story Of Our Love *''JP - Now Dennis is going to take that record and put it back in the BFBS library in the file marked "American singers with suspiciously large amounts of hair despite the fact that they're middle-aged".'' *Fortran 5: Time To Dream (12") Mute 12 MUTE 143 *Bad Religion: Kerosene (album - Recipe For Hate) Epitaph 86420-1 *Muzsikás: Khosid Wedding Dances (Chaszid Lakodalmi Táncok) (album - Máramaros - The Lost Jewish Music Of Transylvania) Gong HCD 37664 *''Some file corruption, jumps to news'' *PJ Harvey: Ecstacy (album - Rid Of Me) Island 514 696-1 *Archers Of Loaf: Web In Front (7" - The Loaf's Revenge) Alias A 041-S *''JP - Yes listeners I think we're going to hear more from them. That's Archers Of Loaf. I say that about dozens of bands. You're bound to get one right in the end, and those are the ones that people remember, and say "That John Peel he knows his stuff!"'' *J Church: Good Judge Of Character (LP - Quetzatcoatl) Allied Recordings Allied No. 27 *''John thinks he played the above track last week - he did but on Radio 1'' *Teste: The Wipe (12") Probe PRO 14 *Girls: Rocket For Girls (v/a album - Girls In The Garage Vol.5) Roumulan UFOX10 *Dinosaur Jr: Leper (session version) (CD Maxi single - Out There) Sire PRO-CD-6143 *Drive Blind: Move Your Mind (7") Uncontrolled *King Short Shirt: Tyranny (album - ) *Trumans Water: Hey Fish (7") Drunken Fish dfr-06 *Ian Rush(2): Dal Heb Fy Nal (v/a album - Ap Elvis) Ankst ANKST 038 *Radial Spangle: Hands (album - Ice Cream Headache) Mint Industries MINT LP8 *Tsunami: Beauty Pt. II (v/a 7" EP - Inclined Plane) Simple Machines SMR 006 *Culture: Behold I Come (album - Baldhead Bridge) Shanachie 44017 *C-Tank: Air Bounce (2x12" - Nightmares Are Reality) Overdive OVER 030-12 File ;Name *Dat_026_JP_BFBS-930528+930605 * ;Length *3:57:03 (from 02:00:00) ;Other ;Available *Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes